Sleepless
by duraburu
Summary: Tired but unable to sleep, Seras wanders the halls of Hellsing mansion until something beckons her to her master's room. There she discovers what nightmares can do to you and how to cure them. Rated M for a reason. A/S pairing hopefully no fluff


**_Disclaimer: _**__I don't own Hellsing, it belongs to Kouta Hirano. The happenings in this story were made up by me and don't actually happen in neither the (horribly bad) anime nor the OVAs nor the Manga.

**Edit:** Wow, I really want to thank you guys for all the reviews and fav-es! I would never have expected this to become so popular, but it seems I'm not the only friend of smut! So, thank you and keep going! ~Love and Peace!~

* * *

**Sleepless**

A low growl escaped the blonde vampiress' mouth. This was the third day she could find no sleep and she couldn't fathom a reason for her sudden insomnia. All she knew that she felt endlessly weak and very, very irrated. After several tosses and turns, bumping her head twice and getting herself trapped in her sheet she finally accepted defeat and pushed the 'Open' button on her coffin-bed. Looking only the slightest bit messy she ungracefully climbed out and stretched, an action closely followed by a yawn and a hiss at her clock.

"This is ridiculous" she muttered "Why can't I sleep?"

The clock was unwilling to answer so she eventually got dressed and slumped out into the hallway. After wandering the identical hallway for what seemed like an hour, she let herself sink onto the cold floor, tired and hungry. Although she tried to forget the latter, she knew it was there and thinking of her 'food' she clenched her teeth.

_Not yet.__ I can't do it yet! _She thought, massaging her temples and frowning slightly

All of a sudden, she felt pain. It was overpowering her senses in an instant, searing hot and white through her body. The draculina let out a shriek and clutched her head. She felt as if somebody had driven a burning stake through her chest, closely followed by unclear images of a man shouting something and then it was all gone. Seras found herself panting on the floor, in her sudden pain she had fallen to the side and laid there in a semi-fetal position.

_Master!_ Was all that shot through her head

She didn't know why or how, but she instinctively knew that her master was in pain. It was the bond between sire and fletchling that told her and as unnatural as it was, it was deep intuition to know when the other suffered.

That instinct took over and she took off running down into the halls until the walls seemed to grow older and a musty smell hung in the air. It was getting considerably colder but Seras didn't notice. She was, after all, a vampire and it didn't really matter if she was cold.

An image of a man getting tortured and struck by a wooden pole flashed in her mind, closely followed by searing pain and dizziness. Seras flew against walls while she was running on full speed.

She suddenly stood before an ominous double winged door that seemed to lead to some demon's abode. The old wood was black from all the years and she could see faint hints of blood splashes, but they were old and hardly noticeable. She took a gulp of unneeded air and rapped on the wood. Three times and nobody answered. Seras was sure that meant he didn't want any guests, but s pressing urge from deep inside told her to push the doors open and see to her sire.

Gathering her courage, she pressed the blackened metal doorhandle down and peered inside. Overwhelming darkness and slithering mist on the floor. A person with just a hint of common sense would have shut the door and ran, but she didn't. She walked forward and fixed her gaze on the middle of the room, where there was a single high chair. The man sitting upon it looked intimidating and fearsome and almost like some kind of king, which he was. His red cloak and hat were discarded somewhere and he wore naught but his ruffled shirt and black pants and boots. His head hung slightly to the side and apparently, he was asleep.

"Master?" she whispered

When she looked closely at his face, she drew back as if slapped.

There were two red stains running down his cheek. _Is he.. crying blood?_ She thought confused and slightly amazed.

The vampire king was crying in his sleep. The young vampire involuntarily stepped closer until she stood nearly direct before him and studied his face. He looked serious and somewhat pained and seemed to move his lips ever so slightly.

_No wonder, if one lives as long as he did it's only normal to have lots of painful memories.._ she pondered and the sighed _He's lived for centuries, and I bet that he hates it. Them vampire king is a prisoner to the very ones he once fought._

At that, she cringed and felt a lump in her throat. Her master might be a psychotic murderer most of the time, but right now, while he was sleeping on the lone chair in the dungeon, he was but a man who had his share of pains and nightmares.

She tentatively reached out her right hand to touch his face. Shortly before she was touching his cheek, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he grabbed her hand so fast and painful that she couldn't even blink an eye.

"Master!" gasped and grimaced at the pain in her hand

Few moments later he seemed to realize who was standing in front of him for he let go of her hand and stared at her as if he wasn't sure what just happened

"Police girl? What are you doing here?" he said tiredly "Its daytime"

"I know, master, but.." she trailed off, blushing a shade of pink for she hadn't drunk blood yet

"But what?" he snapped suddenly

"You were crying" she mumbled almost inaudibly "In your sleep. I knew somehow.. I'm sorry, I'll just.. leave"

At that, he seemed to stop and give her an unbelieving stare.

"I _what_?" he blinked and touched his cheek

Sure enough, there was a red stain on his gloved hand. He then looked briefly at his fledgling and put a hand on his face for a moment. She could see a strain on his handsome features for a moment before he removed his hand and gave her a blank expression.

"I believe this _accident_ will stay inside this room" he said with an air of finality

"Yes, master" she said but didn't move

It was too inhuman of him. He merely sat there as if he was emotionless, although he must have suffered from a painful nightmare. She was sure it was a past memory. Seras inspected every inch of his face and after a while she noticed the strain that showed in the way his mouth was set in a firm line, his eyes were dark as if a steely wall was behind them. It hurt to look at him. Seras suddenly felt her eyes burn. This was the only moment her master didn't seem scary or about to murder everything in sight, he seemed almost like a tortured, old man.

Years of experimentation showed themselves in the way he sat, impassively and uncaring about the world. She simply couldn't bear to see such a proud man, her _master,_ look so…

"Master" she said softly and took tiny steps toward him

When she was close enough to touch his face she reached out again and strangely enough, he didn't obey. He merely stared at her in wonder. It was an extremely odd expression for him and it was encouraging for Seras. She reached his cheek and softly wiped at the red stains. When it was gone, she reached the other cheek and did the same. It felt weirdly natural for her and she smiled an awkward little smile at her master who looked strangely at her.

"I…" started but then shook her head.

She had no explanation for what she just did or why. She just felt that it was right. Alucard suddenly looked up at his childe and grabbed her hand that was about to leave his face. It made him angry that she of all people had seen him in a moment of weakness. The last person he had wanted to see that side, his fledgling. And yet, he was somehow glad it was her. She seemed trustworthy enough not to tell. But the way she looked in his eyes, almost as if she were suffering, too, was just calling out for him. It was strange how he was drawn to women who would suffer willingly for him. An ironic smirk settled on his features.

Seras was suddenly angry at this man. He had suffered so much and yet it was as if he were as unfeeling as a rock! Seras made an oath to herself at that moment, that she would not let him forget how it was to feel.

In a desperate finality she stepped up to him and brought her face on level with his. Staring determinedly at him, she pushed forward.

"Police-" he was cut short by the feeling of her slightly warm lips on his cold ones

If he was surprised she was standing in his room before, this was nothing against it. His eyes flew open and he stared at her, at a loss. Not even amusement would do.

Seras desperate courage was faltering but her determination wasn't. She hadn't kissed anybody besides -her parents- before, but she was willing to learn. She stood at an awkward angle and her back started to hurt, but it was all forgotten when her lips found a trickle of her masters tears. Not even thinking what she did, she lapped it up. Immediately, she forgot everything she knew due to the rush of power and the sparks that flew though her veins. Her eyes shot up and stared straight in her master's red ones which looked part surprised, part amused.

_It appears that my blood has interesting effects on you, Seras _sounded a deep velvety voice in her mind, making her blush

That was true. When she had been awkward before, she began to ease herself into making the kiss more intense and she even dared to lick at the left over trickle of blood on his chin. Almost without her knowing, her arms started to snake around his neck. Alucard could no longer feign shock over her bold advances and slowly pulled her from her standing position on his lap. He pressed her against his chest and took advance of her gasp of surprise. It was amusing him to no end to explore her mouth and 'accidentally' cut his tongue on her sharp teeth. The bits of his blood that she got appeared to have a similar intoxicating effect on her as would alcohol. Her eyes were half-lidded and –to his surprise- crimson.

Seras grinned wickedly. Finally he had started responding! And she did very well notice that the blood he was feeding her was making her somewhat squirmish. But two could play a game. She bit her lower lip and pulled back very lightly, only to trail her tongue over the red liquid running down her chin. She noticed, with a wicked smile, that her master seemed very much fascinated by her actions. She leaned closer again and trailed her tongue over his mouth, leaving a faint red trail. Almost immediately, his own serpentine tongue darted out and licked up the liquid she offered him. A change seemed to happen there and then. Seras noticed how he closed his eyes and let his rows of sharp white teeth show in a almost evil grin.

"Police Girl" he hissed with his voice low and husky "Has nobody ever taught you what happens when you play with fire?"

"I might get burned if I'm not careful" she purred in reply, stunning herself and her master

"Very well" he grinned and licked his lips

Somehow, the action was drawing Seras in and she melted her lips onto his in a fiery and passionate kiss. When he demanded entrance she willingly opened her mouth and teased his tongue which dominated hers in a matter of seconds, she could even feel him press it against her teeth, making her spill blood which he greedily lapped up.

_Police girl _she thought she could hear a low growl in his voice _Do you have any clue what a virgin fledgling's blood does to her master? It's a sweet torture.. _

Seras shivered with pleasure as he moved his lips from hers to the milky white neck she was offering him. He left a wet trail on the vein she was presenting him and grazed her shivering flesh teasingly slow with his sharp fangs. Seras let out a low mewl at his teasing and he answered with a growl before he sharply bit down. She gasped and flinched but the pain slowly faded to torturous bliss as she felt every nerve inside her tingle with pleasure.

Alucard hadn't lied when he said that a fledgling's blood was indeed impossible to resist, especially when it was willing and virgin blood. It drove him very near losing control when he felt her shiver and heard her moan, but he didn't want to drive her away by doing something rash. Instead, he drank her blood like an exquisite wine, letting it intoxicate his senses until a shiver ran down his spine when she accidentally brushed her leg against his thigh. He briefly closed his eyes, then drew back and watched her shivering form, eyes glazed over and cheeks faintly pink. He had taken a lot of blood, considering that she didn't eat hers. A slow grin began to grow on his lips. He opened his shirt to reveal a perfectly honed chest and watched her startled reaction with some amusement.

Seras liked what she saw, she didn't even deny it. His muscles weren't overly prominent, but by the way she saw them flex at his movement she knew what power he had. She felt weak, drained even and barely able to sit up properly. Her mind began to register things passively and she began to feel drowsy. He regarded her briefly before he slit a single fingernail over his chest. The dark blood that started to flow immediately caught her attention. It smelled of heaven and hell and all things forbidden and good, a smell no hungry fledgling could resist.

"Come, Police Girl. It is time for you to lay the human inside you to rest. Drink my blood and become a true No-Life-Queen, as you deserve to be. Drink my blood and you shall be free" he spoke in slow soothing tones

Seras struggled with her words, slurring together.

"But.. Master.. If I drink.. our bond it won't… it won't exist anymore.." she murmured "What am I .. what will I live for then, if not to serve.. you?"

"You will live for Seras Victoria, then. And who says our bond will vanish?" he said and suddenly he was holding her up to his chest, gently laying her head near the wound.

"I can at last promise you that your life will not completely change" he whispered in her ear

Seras closed her eyes. A No-Life-Queen. She didn't feel ready, did she? As the questions were fleeting in and out of her head, she came to realize that she was already drifting into an abyss. She still had a choice between life and death.

Slowly, she started to drink the blood running down his chest and as she did, she nearly felt him smirk. Her powers returned to her, growing nearly tenfold and she had no regrets. She was finally able to hold herself up and began to graze the small cut with her teeth to make more come out. Seeing that it wouldn't, she gazed up and spotted his neck. With a purr, she wound her arms around him and began to nip on the exposed flesh, licking drops of blood here and there. Hearing his breath get a little unsteady, she smirked and bit down. He froze for a second before she finally drank from him. Seras propped herself up so she could reach him better, sitting exactly on his lap and beginning a slow, torturous movement against the hardness she felt there when she sunk her fangs into his neck.

Alucard groaned, not the first time tonight. He thought the girl wanted to drive him insane with her teasings. He felt every nerve twitch and heat building up in his abandon. She had no idea, the effect his draining had on her was nothing compared to this. He bared his fangs and sunk his nails into her back from the self control it took him not to take her here and then. When she pulled back and smirked, licking his blood of her lips, he could bear it no more. He attacked her lips with a devious hunger and on the same time began pulling at the string of the nightgown she was wearing. Losing his patience with the annoying thing, he ripped it of her, exposing her naked form to him. He wasn't disappointed. Her heaving breasts were beckoning to him and he could feel the heat from her most feminine part. She leaned forward, pressing herself against his chest and rubbing herself against it while grazing her nails over his nipples.

Alucard could bear no more. He grabbed one of her fleshy mounds while closing his mouth over another and slowly sucking on it, at the same time grazing it slightly with his fangs. He was pleased to hear her breath come out in shallow pants. He was surprised how pleased he was when she gasped his name. His mouth left her nipple to capture her mouth in a possessive kiss.

Seras felt close to a blissful heaven when he was massaging her breasts, experiencing things she never felt before. She wanted to be his then, fully and completely. With a small noise she began tugging at the rim of his pants, unintentionally making him gasp at her touch. In a matter of seconds, his trousers dissipated and she sat before something she had never seen in that size. She looked up at him and he looked hungrily at her as if she was the water in his desert. When he saw her slightly frightened look he leaned towards her.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered huskily in her ear

"Yes" she didn't even need to think about it

"Good" Seras looked up again, surprised at his relieved tone

His large hands wound around her and he carefully lifted her up like she was made of glass and he didn't want to break her. Then he stopped and looked thoughtfully behind her. His intense burning gaze turned to her and he spotted a predatory grin. He lifted her bridal style, like he had done that night in Cheddar and carried her into the far corner of the room, where his black gold-rimmed coffin sat.

"Police girl… no, Seras, if I allow you in here, there will be no turning back. Are you aware of what that means?" he stared intently at her and with a seriousness that made her melt

"I think I'm fully aware of what I'm doing. Why would I want to turn back? You are everything I ever wanted" the words flowed from her mouth before she even realized that she had revealed something she'd always known and always denied

She felt his grip around her tighten.

All of a sudden, she felt very comfortable, like nothing was ever going to be able to hurt her. She closed her eyes briefly and gave him a most content smile.

She heard a short noise that told her he had removed the lid and felt herself being laid onto what felt like cool silk. Soon after, she felt him lay down onto of her and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her with lust and deeper in his eyes there was a forlorn expression, like he doubted her words. She gave him a bright smile and touched his cheek.

"I'm yours and that's al, I know right now" she whispered

In response she found herself getting lost in another passionate kiss. _Seras.. I want you.. now_

She let out a light sigh as he ran his hands up and down her body. When one of them settled on a very private part her eyes flew open and she blushed furiously. He chuckled deeply and began to move his hands about. She began to writhe and sigh with feeling so intense she never felt before. Then, she felt something else entirely.

"Relax" he breathed

It was incredibly hard to hold back. Especially after what she told him. He had had doubts, he didn't want to feel all those feelings of utter devotion again it had been too horrible when it first happened. But something, maybe the sincerity of her words, maybe just her blood, everything was beckoning him closer. At that moment he made an oath to whomever would listen. Even if it cost his life, even if it took everything, he would never ever let her die, let any harm come to her. It would be his death.

With new urgency, he nudged her legs apart, grinning at seeing her flushed face and slowly, very slowly, he inched his way forward. When he saw her pain stricken face he felt an icy needle in his gut but it faded quickly and to much happier expressions.

Their breaths were synchronizing, they were breathless and yet panting, feelings of ecstasy none had ever felt, movements becoming frantic, each clinging to the other as if there was no return from this insanity. They were both spiralling to the heavens while damnation clung to them and yet, Seras realized briefly, and yet there was something much stronger binding them together for eternity.

The waves of pleasure came crashing down on Alucard and he could hardly breathe, letting it all out in a loud roar. His muscles were aching in sweet bliss, something they had almost forgotten under bullets and pain, and he felt instinctively that this woman had changed him somehow.

Seras shrieked. Not from pain, from the great explosion from within her, from the almost painful pleasure that took her senses away. When she could see again she saw Alucard, no longer her master, watching her intently from above her. He had propped himself up on his elbows and regarded her with fascination, as if she was the only thing he could see. She coloured lightly under the intensity of his stare but offered him a shy smile. He just chuckled and leaned down. This time, his kiss wasn't frenzied or full of lust, but a deep passion and dedication that made her melt and want to cry at the same time.

When Seras woke some time later, feeling strangely thirsty, she was at first surprised where she was lying and with whom, but then she relaxed and smiled. Somehow she was laying on top of Alucard whose hair was all over his face. She carefully removed the long strands of jet black hair and nearly gasped at what she saw.

He was smiling in his sleep.


End file.
